Zack Xargus
"When you've got someone to protect, then you can do just about anything." Zack Xargus is the hero and Primary Male Protagonist in the entire FOD universe. Age: 18-19 Gender: Male Height: Weight: Allies: #Dark Zack #Aeon Xen #Neon Xen #Michael Xargus #Nathan Xargus #Orian Xargus #Valka Xargus #Suka Xargus #Lucian Xen Enemies: #God Almighty #Vrook Lamar #Gabriel #GOTO #Jesus #Carth Onasi (Formerly) #Bastila Shan (Formerly) #Berial #Zarvik #Korin Vanick Rivals: #Dark Zack (Fomerly) #Kain Ragnos #Akuhiei Ragnos #Dustil Onasi Dark Alter Ego: Dark Zack Code Name: The True Savior, The Legendary Dark Savior, The Ultimatum Species: Human & Sith'arian God hybrid (Alpha Omega Wolfian and Wolfian God by Heritage) Role: Protagonist, Hero Alignment: Light/Dark/Twilight, Good Affiliation: Sith'aria, Legion of Kraynos Previous Affiliation: Jedi Order, Galactic Republic, Revanchists Occupation: Appearance Personality Personality-Wise, Zack is Energetic, Care-free, optimistic, Curious, frieldly, Kind, trust-worthy, intelligent, naive, and quite known to be stubborn as to never back down from a fight, nor from protecting someone. As the series progresses, Zack undergoes various personality changes. During History Zack The Untold Story Arc (Bonus 1) Synopsis The Sword Of Destiny Arc Dark Evolution Arc The Revelation Arc The Great Droid War Arc Battle Of The Gods Arc Shattered Memories Arc Rings Of Naught Arc Resurrection Of Evil Arc Dualing Championship Arc The Final War Arc Powers & Abilities Zack has already possessed every type of Force Powers, Abilities, and Techniques. Such as Force Speed, Force Lightning, Force Wave, etc. But other than that, Zack already possesses unique powers & abilities of his own: *'Instant Regenerative Healing Factor: ' *'Master Swordmanship Specialist: ' *'Master Gun Slinger: ' *'Master Marksmanship Specialist:' *'Vast Force Power: ' *'Vast Strength: ' *'Vast Speed: ' *'Vast Endurance: ' *'Vast Durability: ' *'Vast Reflexes: ' *'Vast Flexibility:' *'Vast Vision: ' *'Master Strategist & Tactician: ' *'Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: ' *'Speed Flash Master:' *'Cerunga:' *'Kasenma:' *'Rasenma:' *'Chidoran:' *'Power Barrier:' *'Elemental Manipulation:' *'Vast Leaping:' *'Vast Teleportation:' *'Vast Growth Rate:' *'Time/Space Manipulation:' *'Time/Space Regression:' Alpha Omega Wolfian/Wolfian God (Normal) In Zack's Alpha Omega Wolfian/Wolfian God Form, he is able to do things than ever before: *'Enhanced Senses:' *'Enhanced Strength:' *'Enhanced Speed:' *'Enhanced Endurance:' *'Enhanced Agility:' *'Enhanced Reflexes:' *'Enhanced Flexibility:' *'Enhanced Stamina:' *'Enhanced Kasenma:' *'Enhanced Cerunga:' *'Enhanced Rasenma:' *'Enhanced Chidoran:' Sith'arian/Wolfian Forms *'Dark Form': *'Resolve Form': *'Instincts Form': *'Celestial Form': *'Colossus Form': *'H.D.W. Form': *'D.M.W. Form': *'U.F.W. Form' Weapons Sword Of Destiny: This sword is Zack's primary weapon. The following Powers & Abilities for it go by the following: *'Getsuga': *'Backlash Wave': *'Energy Absorption': *'Time/Space Regression': *'Elemental Manipulation': *'Destiny/Fate Manipulation': To create, change, or shatter fate. White Lightsaber: Twin Zack Pistols: Ultimate Attacks/Finishers Zack * Equipments Battle Suit: Sith'arian Battle Amour: Sith'arian Coat: Blood Heritage Due to Zack's blood connection to his family, Zack inherites their characteristics. *'Sith'arian God': *[[Wolfian God|'Wolfian God']]: *'Alpha Omega Wolfian': *'Human': Family & Relatives *Darth Kraynos (Sith'arian God Father): *Viloura Xargus (Human Mother): *Diana Xargus: Little Sister *Jacob Xargus: Little Brother *Alexander Xargus (Alpha Omega Wolfian Grandfather): *Eileen Xargus (Human Grandmother): *Twilight Dantas (Wolfian God Great Grandfather): *Helena Xargus (Great Grandmother): *Michael Xargus (1st Brother, First Created Sibling): *Nathan Xargus (2nd Brother, Second Created Sibling): *Orian Xargus (3rd Brother, Third Created Sibling): *Valka Xargus (1st Sister, Fourth Created Sibling): *Suka Xargus (2nd Sister, Fifth Created Sibling): *Selia Vanick: Wife *Jack Xargus: Son *Jessica Xargus: Daughter Relationships Main Article: Zack's Relationships Quote *(to Zarvik) "No way, man! That's not who I am. That's not how I roll!" *(to Carth) "YOU ARROGANT FOOL!!!!!" *(to Carth) "Do you know the difference between light and dark, an angel and demon, a human and a monster, Carth?" '' *"The difference is 'The Heart'." *(Zack, to his former friends) "''It's really a shame y'know. I never thought that 'I' would have to use this against you guys, but now I have a new path to follow, and now have a new reason to fight, I can finally fight without anymore doubts or regrets. So watch closely, for what you are about to see..is..my..Ultimate Final Form!!!" *"You know, there are three things I just can't stand in this world: One, is people who let their power get the better of them and make them arrogant. Two, is that I really can't stand liars who lie for the wrong reasons. And three, are those who would harm those I love just for the sake of "Order and Perfection", when it is THAT that gets them killed in the end. ''" *"''Alright then. Sorry to disappoint you, but I'm only gonna use it for an instant. So watch for this..is..my..Ultimate Final Form!" *"I told you didn't I? Only for an instant." *(Zack, Before transforming into D.M.W. Form) "She's...she's calling me...Get up..Get up...Get up!! I..I have...to...save her...I..I need..to defend..her! I..I...I....I WANT TO PROTECT HER!!!!!" *(Zack, in Undead D.M.W. Form) "Raaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" *(To Selia) "You..Help..You...I'll...Help...You." *(To Berial) "Idiot! Absolution & Divine Judgment aren't everything!!!" *(Zack in Instincts Form) "Stay away from her!!!" *(Zack in Instincts Form) "If you hurt her, I WILL KILL YOU!!!" *(Zack in Instincts Form) "I should kill you! Right here!! Right now!!!" *(to Juhani) "You know, among the others, you are the weakest of them all." *(to Kreia) "No, I won't! I almost lost a family once before, so I'm not going to lose you too!" *(to Selia) "Selia...!" *(To Gabriel) "''Oh shut up, will you! I didn't send you flying from there to show you my strength. I only did that so that you can't harm my friends nor the one I love. And if it's only the two of us here, then (Transforms into U.F.W. Form) I can easily crush you (then slashes Gabriel on the neck with Final Getsuga, sending him to the ground, killing him) ''". Trivia *What lies in Zack's heart is Defiance. *Zack is, by far, the most powerful character in the FOD universe, far surpassing that of Darth Kraynos, Twilight Dantas, God Almighty, Jesus, Mary, Viloura Xargus, Alexander Xargus, Helena Xargus, Lucian Xen, Eileen Xargus, Marka Ragnos, Aeon Xen, Neon Xen, all of the Legion of Kraynos members, Adas, and the Death Brothers put together. Category: [[Protagonists | Main Characters. | Males]]